


follow you wherever you may go

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (not as teenagers tho), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Kiss in a weird location, Gender or Sex Swap, Idiots in Love, Making Out, lesbians being happy, teenagers in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Kimi and Seb as two girls who currently drive in F3 and got some VIP tickets for an F1 weekend. Featuring a stupid idea courtesy of Seb, an opportunistic Kimi - and them being cute, happy lesbians.





	follow you wherever you may go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Hi! :)   
> I loved writing this so much! Hope you like it, Flirt :)   
> And of course everyone else who happens to read it, I'd love it if you'd let me know what you think either here or @[steebntony](http://steebntony.tumblr.com) on tumblr!   
> Happy reading xx  
> Sam

"I'm still not sure if we're allowed to be here", Kimi grumbled. 

Seb rolled her eyes and continued to pull Kimi through the paddock. "We have _VIP_ passes, Kimi", she said in a tone as if she was talking to a three-year-old. "Do you know what that means? It means we're _important_."

Kimi just snorted and was still trying to slow Seb down. "Don't be so condescending!" 

"Well, then don't be such a party pooper", Seb retorted without missing a beat. She grinned when Kimi gave her the stink eye for this comment. "Look, I just want one peek inside the Ferrari box, okay? Just one. Then we can go back to our seats and watch the Porsche Cup or whatever that excuse of a race for vacuum cleaners is called." 

Almost against her will, Kimi laughed. "The cars actually do sound like vacuum cleaners, I'll give you that. Which still doesn't mean that we should snoop into a Formula One box! VIP passes or not!" 

With a sigh Seb finally stopped her way through the paddock and turned around to look at Kimi. She brushed a strand of her short curls out of her forehead and pushed her bottom lip forwards, making her eyes as big as possible. "Please?" 

"Stop it, the puppy eyes don't work on me." Kimi had crossed her arms and stared with a very icy gaze out of very icy blue eyes at her best friend. 

"Oh come on, what are they going to do? They'll be blessed to have us in there! Maybe they'll decide that we get seats for next year!" Seb was close to clapping her hands and jumping up and down in excitement and Kimi just so kept her cool, pinching her nose.

"They could sue us for, I don't know, breach of regulations. They could throw us out of F3!" Kimi actually seemed worried about that and when a journalist plus camera team marched past them, she pulled her Ferrari cap deeper into her face. 

"Since when are you scared of stuff like that? Do I have to remind you of the inflatable dolphin incident?" Seb knew that she was playing dirty, but she really wanted to see the Ferrari box live and in action. They had been given the VIP tickets by their F3 team, they should have thought about the fact that just being VIPs wouldn't be enough for them. Not Seb's problem, right? 

"You are an asshole", Kimi announced and frowned. She nervously glanced around and seemed to consider her options for a few moments before she sighed. "For fucks sake, alright. Let's go." 

"Yay!" An honest smile spread on Seb's face and she pounced at her friend, hugging her tightly. "You're the best, Kimi, do you know that?" 

"Yeah, yeah", grumbled Kimi, but she hugged back for a moment. "Now, can we please get this over with?"

Kimi didn't have to say it twice, Seb grabbed her hand and they made their way through the paddock to the Ferrari garage. It wasn't that different from their Formula 3 paddock – only bigger, way more people, everything was way better connected and there was so much press, oh my god. 

With a deathly glare at a cameraman who was a little too curiously looking over to them, Kimi quickly pulled Seb into the Ferrari box even though she was still staring in awe at the outside. 

"Don't act as if you haven't seen an f1 car before!", Kimi hissed. Right in front of them were a few tyres stacked up and they stopped there, having a good view on the mechanics working on the car. They were busy, with the qualifying coming up and all, but the atmosphere was still relaxed and unhurried.

"Look, there is Maurizio Arrivabene!" Seb pointed excitedly at a man who was talking to a few people at the screens in the back of the garage. 

Kimi rolled her eyes and let her gaze sweep through the box, more focused if security guards were running up to them than spotting Ferrari celebrities. "Yeah, I can see it, I have eyes as well!" 

Seb didn't reply, she was still trying to take everything in. She really hoped that she would some day walk into the Ferrari garage as a formula one driver, in the classic red suit, with Kimi by her side. That was her dream. It was impossible to take the eyes off the car; Seb was sure that no car in the entire world had ever looked more enticing than the Ferrari did in this moment. Clutching Kimi's hand, Seb was so captivated that she literally jumped when someone behind them cleared their throat. 

"Excuse me, I need those tyres now", a mechanic said, looking at them with slight suspicion. 

Seb immediately made two steps away from the stack. "Oh, yeah, sure!" She tried to smile as innocently as possible, since Kimi was probably looking like a deer in the headlights. Or, considering that she was Finnish, it was probably an elk in the headlights.

"Who exactly are you anyway?", the mechanic asked. While Seb was still trying to come up with an answer, Kimi suddenly spoke up: "Oh, we're just F3 drivers taking a look. It's all clear. Sorry for being in the way, my friend here got so excited that she stopped to stare." 

Kimi effectively rammed her elbow in Seb's ribs, trying to get her back into working mode, since she was gaping at Kimi with an open mouth for her elegant and uncharacteristically polite answer. "Err", Seb made very eloquently. "Yeah?" 

"I see." The mechanic didn't seem to be convinced – and Kimi was considering to act offended; they were F3 drivers and not some nobodys! – but he turned away and left them alone. 

"Let's _go_ ", Kimi immediately whispered, pulling at Seb's arm. 

"But we didn't see anything yet!" Seb looked back at the control center and the mechanics, however Kimi didn't give in this time. "I don't know what you wanted to do or see here anyways! We got behind the press line, we touched some original Ferrari f1 tyres, let's get the heck out of here before they realise that we're not supposed to snoop through their box." 

"You make me sound like an insane fangirl!", Seb complained. "And I have a plan!" 

Kimi was close to just dragging Seb out of the garage. "Please feel free to enlighten me about it on our way back. Or, even better, when we're sitting on our asses on the VIP seats and watch the vacuum race!" 

With a mischievous grin and the typical glint in her eyes, Seb leaned forwards; completely ignoring Kimi's words. "Let's go find the loos!"

Kimi spluttered. "Excuse me?!" Seb pulled her a little closer and whispered: "Come on, I just want to know what colour the toilets are. I bet you anything you want that they're red." 

Immediately Kimi turned as red as the entire garage, but her expression didn't change. She looked at Seb, who was a little worried what the hell her friend was thinking of, and then nodded a tiny nod. With her hands on the small of Kimi's back, Seb pushed her forwards before she'd change her mind again until they disappeared in the back part of the garage without having been caught.

"Tell me why on earth I put up with you", Kimi complained when Seb opened every single door that was connected to the hallway they were standing in, claiming that she was just looking for the washroom. 

"Oh, look! The driver's room!", she exclaimed and Kimi just so managed to stop her from barging in.

"I thought you just wanted to look at the loo!"

Seb rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded a little too much like _coward_ to Kimi. 

Narrowing her eyes, Kimi started to read the little room numbers and descriptions next to the doors and found the toilets quickly. "Get over here!" She didn't dare to really call out for Seb, they were in a hallway that could probably get really busy at the right times of the day, but since they were still alone she didn't have to challenge their luck. 

Seb skipped past the rooms still between her and Kimi and nearly ran into her from excitement. "Open the door, open the door!! I bet it's red!" 

Well, when Kimi opened the door, the tiles were in fact not red. 

They were white. 

Entering the small room with the sink and closing the door behind them, Seb pouted a little, taking a look into the (thank god not engaged) stalls as well in the hope of finding Ferrari red toilet bowls. "I'm a bit disappointed", she announced and inspected the Ferrari-Logo on the toilet lids. At least something. 

"Don't be, look, there are red stripes on the tiles", Kimi tried to sooth her without laughing. "This insane trip was totally worth it for nice toilet lids and little red stripes on the tiles, right?" 

Seb picked up on the teasing tone in Kimi's voice and turned around, pouting even more. "Suddenly you're okay with being here and make fun of it", she sulked, but Kimi just winked at her. "No, I'm just relishing my victory considering this little bet you made."

"Hrmpf!!", made Seb. "It wasn't even a real bet! I only said that so you'd come with me and stop nagging me." 

Kimi just shrugged her favourite half-shrug and leaned against the sink. "You still owe me 'whatever I want', though. Won't let you get out of this one, Sebby." 

With a little grunt over the nickname, Seb finally nodded with her usual cheeky smile back in place. "Well, okay, tell me when you think of something. I think we can get out of here now." 

Managing to catch her waist before Seb could open the door, Kimi held her back. "Wait."   
She took off her Ferrari cap, placing it on the sink and letting her long blonde hair fall over her shoulder. "I've already thought of something and I want to do it right here. Best place." 

"Uhm," Seb said, suddenly a little nervous. Her previous boldness about sneaking into the garage was gone and Kimi smiled a little; she loved overly-confident Seb but awkward Seb was just as cute. And also way less likely to get them into trouble, but whatever. 

"So, what do you want?", Seb asked, probably imaging something embarrassing like running through the paddock in her underwear. But Kimi was no brute, she had something way more interesting in mind.

"A kiss." Kimi bit her lip and had to remind herself to keep looking at Seb, now a little nervous as well. Seb blushed, automatically trying to fix her – still impeccable – hair. She only managed to make it stick up into different directions when she ran her hand through it, but she finally looked at Kimi as well. "Erm, yeah. Well, okay, go for it?" 

Overcoming her own insecurity, Kimi made a step forward, cupping Seb's face in the same fluid movement. She stopped a few inches in front of her face, alternately looking down at her pink lips and into her eyes. 

"Is this alright?", Kimi asked quietly. The Ferrari garage and the fact that they were in a toilet were both forgotten, they were so focused on each other. 

"Yes", breathed Seb, closing one arm around Kimi's waist and pulling her in. Their lips met in a soft touch at first, both of them a little unsure but it didn't take long until Seb was threading her fingers through Kimi's long hair, pulling a little and making her moan. She used the opportunity to slip her tongue over Kimi's lips and the little kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session. 

Kimi walked Seb backwards until her back was pressed against the (white with red stripes!) tiles; initiating as much body contact as possible between them. They were clutching each other's clothes and what they lacked in experience they made up for with enthusiasm.

Just when Kimi was about to slip her hand under Seb's shirt, heavy footsteps accompanied by several voices approached; loud enough to disturb the girls in their little bubble and to make them jump off each other as if they were doing something forbidden. Which they were – at least Ferrari would probably think so if they were caught, so they should probably leave. 

As quickly as possible, Kimi grabbed her cap, just putting it on her head with her hair still falling over her shoulders and looked a little anxiously at Seb. 

"Let's get out of here", Seb decided, her cheeks red and her lips still wet. If she did lick over her lips again on purpose, it wasn't anything she had to tell Kimi, right? 

Kimi nodded immediately and they carefully opened the door, scurried through the hallway and calmly and confidently walked into the garage. They had made it this far; Kimi suddenly felt giddy about their little adventure. And the kiss. Mainly the kiss, to be honest. 

"Uh, where are you coming from?", an engineer asked them, a little irritated since they were just walking past his work station. "Formula 3", Seb replied as coolly as possible – she had learned that from Kimi – and they just kept walking. 

The engineer must have taken this as a satisfying enough answer since they made it out of the Ferrari box without being tackled to the ground by security. Only when they had managed to get back into the paddock area they were actually allowed in with their VIP passes, Kimi and Seb stopped, looking at each other. The little awkwardness that had lingered between them in the bathroom after their kiss was forgotten and Seb squeaked, hugging Kimi. "I can't believe we broke into the Ferrari garage!"

"It was more like walking into it", Kimi said and patted Seb's back. "I can't believe it either, though. Let's go back to the vacuum race, alright?" 

 

#

 

"Kimi?", Seb asked when they were sitting in their comfortable chairs with the perfect view onto a gigantic live flatscreen and the grid where the qualifying would start in half an hour. They had eaten lunch in the meantime of coming back from their little adventure and were now impatiently waiting for something to happen. 

"Hm?"

Seb looked over to Kimi and tried to read her expression, but it didn't give away anything. She was getting damn good at this ice queen thing. 

"Did you just kiss me as a pay back? Because I dragged you in there? To... to make me uncomfortable or something?" She had lowered her voice a bit since there were other people in the VIP section as well, even though nobody seemed to pay any attention to the two girls in the front row. Kimi had hidden her hair under her cap again and turned her entire body into Seb's direction to properly look her into the eye. 

"No." 

Seb started to drum her fingers against her own thigh. "Well, then why?" She could feel her cheeks heating up a little. "I mean, you don't have to explain yourself it's just-" 

Slowly putting her hand on top of Seb's, Kimi stopped her nervous gesture. "I wanted to kiss you for a while now", she said quietly, waiting for Seb to react. 

"Oh." Awkwardly pushing inexistent strands of hair out of her forehead, Seb seemed to be caught off guard. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Kimi wanted to take her hand away again from where she was still holding Seb's, but Seb interlaced their fingers. "That's nice", Seb said and smiled at Kimi. "I've been meaning to do that as well, you know?" 

A tiny grin spread over Kimi's face and she leaned forwards. Seb expected her to go for a kiss, but she whispered into her ear instead: "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again? Because I really want to." 

A little shiver ran down Seb's back and she could feel Kimi's warm breath on her cheek, but she still managed to take Kimi's cap off. "Please." 

The kiss they shared was very sweet and very slow, with just a tiny drag of tongue over Seb's bottom lip. She made a little noise into Kimi's mouth, becoming putty under her hands. Suddenly Kimi's hand that was resting on her leg felt warm and heavy and Seb squirmed a little closer to Kimi.

But Kimi just broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together and laughed. It was a breathless little giggle, happy and it made Seb's heart do a little swoop. 

"You're so cute", Kimi finally announced. 

"Am not." Seb pulled Kimi in for another kiss, trying to dominate it this time and biting Kimi's lip until she succeeded. She played with Kimi's hair and slowly ran her fingers over Kimi's neck until she got goosebumps under the light touch they lost every track of time. 

When they finally parted, Seb found out that nibbling on Kimi's lips made them slightly swollen; noting this fact for future reference and they shared a bright smile. They had just in time managed to get back into the real world, the qualifying was about to start and Kimi and Seb turned back into their seats to focus on it, holding hands the entire time. 

 

#

 

Seb was finally through her briefing and hurried to her driver's room to grab her bag and to finally get back to the hotel, but she didn't make it through the entire hallway. Something very blonde in a very red Ferrari shirt pulled her into the women's bathroom and Seb rolled her eyes, but she let herself be dragged inside. 

"Hello there, pretty", Kimi said huskily, grinning at Seb. "What are you doing in this dark hallway all on your own?" 

Seb narrowed her eyes and looked at Kimi suspiciously, then turning away and looking at the bathroom but she couldn't make out anything unusual. Except for Kimi's predatory grin. "What are you up to?", Seb asked. "I was looking forward to our bed in the hotel, to be honest." 

Brushing the strands of chin-length hair that were at the moment consistently falling into Seb's face behind her ears, Kimi pulled her close. "Do you still remember where we kissed for the first time?"

"Of course! It was – oh. It was here." An honest smile spread over Seb's face and the tension started finally to seep out of her body. 

"It was ten years ago", Kimi added quietly with an almost dreamy look on her face. "Well, more or less, at least; thought the location is more important than the actual date so I had to wait for the Grand Prix to finally come around." 

A little laugh escaped Seb. Kimi could play tough ice queen all day long, but Seb knew that deep in her soul, she was a romantic. Admittedly very, very deep in her soul, but still, she tried. "So you thought in order to honour our sixteen year old selves we'd make out at the exact same spot?" 

"Well", said Kimi and the predatory look was back in full force. "Maybe not only make out."

Seb laughed again, this time flirtatious, and let herself be picked up, holding onto Kimi with her legs around her waist and her arms closed around her neck. Only when she felt the wall against her back she leaned forwards and kissed Kimi passionately, not holding back at all. 

She couldn't help it, she had to think of that moment all those years ago, when they had sneaked in, high on adrenaline. They were still high on adrenaline now, but at least they wouldn't get into any trouble should someone walk in on them. 

Tugging Kimi's shirt up until it got stuck over her breasts, she lightly traced a line over Kimi's ribs, casually brushing her nipples. Meanwhile Kimi was probably turning her neck into one gigantic hickey, she liked to do that sometimes when Seb was teasing her too long, but Seb loved the attention and craned her neck so Kimi would have better access before she went back to teasing Kimi with the featherlight touch on her breasts. They were perfect, fitting exactly into Seb's hands and usually she could even make Kimi moan just from squeezing and lightly pinching her nipples. But Kimi caught Seb's hand, hoisting her up tighter against the wall. 

"It's my turn", she whispered into Seb's ear. "Hold onto me?" 

Seb did hold onto Kimi's shoulders and closed her eyes when she felt Kimi opening her pants, but she still complained: "Want to touch you, too!" 

"When we're in the hotel", Kimi promised, kissing Seb's pouting lips."You can take all the time in the world then." Well, that was an offer Seb definitely wouldn't say no too. 

Her breath hitched when Kimi pulled her trousers down just enough to get her hand into her panties, rubbing over the silky fabric at first until she could feel Seb's wetness on her fingers. 

"God, I love you so much", Kimi mumbled when Seb moaned at the first skin to skin contact even though Kimi didn't do much more than lightly tapping against her clit. "Take your shirt off." 

Seb scrambled to pull it over her head with one hand, but she managed. They have a lot of experience with quick fucks in weird positions in places they aren't supposed to be at. Actually, Seb thinks suddenly, that is truly a recurring element in their relationship. 

And then she doesn't think anything anymore because Kimi starts to lick and suck on her right nipple in the same rhythm as she fingerfucks her. She twists her fingers in just the right way against Seb's insides to make her cry out before she switches to her other breast, biting the soft flesh carefully before she licks over it, almost apologetically. 

"Kimi", Seb whimpers and starts to move her hips against Kimi's fingers. 

"Stop squirming", Kimi orders her softly, kissing the hickeys she made earlier before she kisses Seb on her lips. 

This time the rhythm of her fingers matches the rhythm of her tongue and it drives Seb insane. She wants to get down on her knees in front of Kimi and eat her out until her legs give out, she wants to feel her naked body against hers, wants to hold her close. "Please!" Seb bites down on her lip to stop herself from making anymore sounds after the plea has escaped her as a moan. 

Kimi starts rubbing her thumb over Seb's clit in circular motions and a tremble goes through Seb's body. "Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?" 

One time Seb asked Kimi if she knew that her voice gets all silky and throaty at the same time when she's turned on, like a panther on the hunt, quiet and dangerous, just before it pounces on its pray.

Seb likes to imagine herself as Kimi's pray and in this moment, she definitely is. Her affirmative answer gets lost in a whimper and Kimi's so fast to kiss her again to soften the noises that she feels Seb's orgasm all the way through her body; clenching down around her fingers, trembling in her arms and gasping against her lips. 

"Fuck", Seb says quietly when her body stops shaking, Kimi's fingers still inside her. "Love you."   
Kimi kisses her languidly before she helps her back onto her own feet, watching her intently when she pulls her clothes back in place. 

"Your shirt." Seb points at the Ferrari shirt that is still bunched up around Kimi's breasts. Kimi fixes it and Seb loves the moment the fabric brushes over her nipples because she can see Kimi taking in a deep breath.

"Want something?", Seb asks, trying to mimic a variant of the sexy bedroom voice. 

"Yeah," Kimi said. "You." She grins, her pupils blown up dark and Seb really wants to get down on her knees in front of her, but Kimi pulls her into a quick embrace. "Stop looking at me like you could eat me with a spoon, we'll go back to the hotel first." 

"Agreed", Seb sighs, allowing herself to run her fingers through Kimi's hair again. "I do want you to know that I really want to eat you, though." 

She could almost physically feel Kimi roll her eyes and then they're out of the bathroom, on their way to the hotel room because in their world the prey is just as likely to hunt down the panther as the opposite. 

~Fin~


End file.
